New Life
by TwilightFreakzzz
Summary: Samantha is comitting sucide.When she drives off a cliff. She hits her head and forgets everything. When Seth saves her, he learns about her past. Will her help her remember everything or will she have a new life? A few years after Breaking Dawn. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Risking Everything:

_Samantha's POV_

I kept diving, driving faster, and faster. I saw where I would drive off.

There was a little spot where my car could fit through and I could drive off. This seemed like the easiest way to go. As long as I was away from that hell hole I would be fine.

I slowed down and drove through the small spot in the road.

I was that much closer to letting all the pain go away. I rolled down my windows; if my windows are down I might die faster. But I don't want to be fish food.

I rolled my windows back up.

I saw some wolves looking at my car. The wolves were the prettiest things I have ever seen.

I saw a wolf that had black, white, and reddish brown, but it was mostly black.

I drove closer to the edge, and closer. Then I stopped my car, I walked out of my car. I looked at how deep the cliff was. I closed my eyes. I heard some growling. I turned around and saw some wolves circling around my old, beat up, blue car.

These wolves were much larger than the ones in Kansas; Yes I was running away from Kansas. Its strange for a 17 year old to be running away illegally. I looked back at the wolves.

The wolves freaked me out.

There was no way I am going to get in my car with them around it, and not hitting one of them. Just then the wolves started to leave. I walked over my car. And opened my car door, and started my car. I pressed the gas, and my car flew over the cliff. I got the wolves attention.

I pulled out my note that said; I am Sam, and this was the best way, I am 17, and sorry.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Falling was so scary. When the car hit the water, my head jerked forward, and I hit my head hard on my steering wheel. Then I blacked out, thinking OW.

_Seth's POV_

I was running with the pack, about to go cliff diving, with them. Just then I heard someone speeding down the highway. I smelled leeches. The car pulled over, to the cliff.

The car suddenly stopped. A young girl walked out of her car, she had beautiful dark, deep, red hair. I could see she had bright blue eyes.

_Jacob, should I go see who she is? _I thought.

_We will come also. _Jacob replied.

I looked at her old blue Volkswagen. She noticed us. Her eyes got wide. She looked at her car then at us circling it.

_Let's head back. _Sam thought. I kept looking at the girl, she was so beautiful.

_Seth, lets leave. _Jacob thought.

I started to head back she ran to her car, started it, and drove off the cliff. I heard the splash.

_Seth, let me get her. _Sam thought. _No. _I thought changing back into my human form

I dived off the cliff. I heard the pack change also.

When I hit the water, it was cold and I saw the car sinking. I swam over to the car. I heard a splash and saw Jacob in the water swimming after me. I got to the car, and saw the girl lying there, passed out. Jacob got the sinking car. I tried to crack open the window, I saw that water had filled up her car. It was all the way filled up.

I couldn't open the window, and I was loosing my breath. I decided to check the door, It was unlocked. I opened the door and saw that there was a note next the girl it said: I am Sam and it was the easiest way, I am 17 and sorry.

She was younger than me.

I grabbed the girl and swam up to the shore.

I saw The pack on the rocky beach. I swam over and with Sam in my arm.

When I got over to the beach, Sam the wolf asked me. "What is her name?"

"Sam. But I think we can call her Samantha or Sammie." I told him setting her on the beach, I checked her pulse.

"Jacob! She has no pulse!" I shouted freaking out. Then I remembered that I know CPR.

I did the CPR procedures, and then I heard a faint a heart beat. She started coughing, everyone gasped. She spit out some water, then her eyes fluttered opened. She got scared and scooted back.

"Hello." Sam said. She said nothing and scooted back into Paul. She looked at Paul, then scooted back forward, then curled up into a ball.

"Is your name Samantha?" I asked.

She looked up at me, with her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know." She admitted shutting her eyes.

_Samantha's POV_

I woke up to some boy kneeling next to me. Then I saw that there was more faces around me. I got scared. Then the biggest of them all spoke.

"Hello." He said looking at me.

I moved away from them. I bumped into a person who was standing up. I moved back up towards the first person I saw, then I curled up into a ball.

Who are these people? Who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

_Samantha's POV_

"Well I found a note that said you are Samantha." The first person I saw told me. "I don't know." I said sighing. "Who are you?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"I am Collin, remember your boy friend." A boy said with a puppy dog face.

"Really?" I asked. "I mean you wouldn't be my first choice." I mumbled.

Everyone around me started to laugh except that Collin guy. "No he is not your boy friend. And I am Seth." The first person I met told me.

"I am Sam and this is my friends. Paul, Jared, and Brady." A guy who looked like the leader said pointing to every person he said.

"And I am Jacob; this is Quil, Embry, and Leah." Some other guy said who looked like another leader.

"Hello." I said looking at all the people. I couldn't stop looking at Seth. My head started to itch. My hand went up to scratch it, when my hand touched my head it stung with pain. I grimaced. My head really hurts and it itches. "Are you okay?" Seth asked me.

"My head hurts really badly." I admitted. The pain got stronger.

"I am going to take her to Dr. Fang." Seth said grinning. I was freezing. "What is today?" I asked. "Oh December 2nd." Sam said. "And you are wearing shorts why?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other, like they were looking for an answer. "Never mind." I said looking at their facial expressions.

Seth helped me up, his skin was hot. It made me warm up a tad.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked when Seth started pulling me along the beach.

Jacob decided to tag along. "We are going to a friend of ours." Jacob said with a grin. "Who?" I asked when we got to an old silver car. "I will tell you." Jacob said walking over to the driver's side.

I got into the back of the car. Seth got shotgun.

"Okay there is a man with blonde hair named Dr. Fang, and then there is his adoptive son named Leech with bronzed hair, and Leech's wife is Bell she has brown hair. And Dr. Fang's wife is Mrs. Fang. Then there is Jazz he has blond hair and looks like he is in pain. And Jazz's wife is Shortie she has black spiky hair. Then there is The Big One he has black hair and is very strong and his wife is Sleepless Beauty she has blonde hair. And last but not least, Nessie she has bronze hair." Jacob said driving down the highway.

"Wow weird names." I said sighing. Seth and Jacob started laughing, like it was some kind of joke.

We drove with Jacob humming the entire time. We pulled down a drive way. There was a huge house with tons of windows. Just then a man who matched Jacobs's description of Dr. Fang came out of the front door. It was now snowing and I was still soaking wet, but Seth was dry. Jacob stopped the car and he hopped out. Seth helped me out.

I was shivering. Seth put an arm around me and I started to warm up, but I was still freezing. "Hello Jacob, Seth." Dr. Fang said. "Who is this?" He asked looking at me.

"I am Samantha, I think." I said looking at him, hiding behind Seth. Dr. Fang looked at me in confusion. Just then a young girl ran out of the house with bronze hair screaming "JAKEY!" The girl ran into Jacob's arms. "Hey Nessie." He said giving her a hug.

Just then a man who looked like Nessie walked out, He must be leech. He was holding a girl with brown hair, Oh… Leech and Bell. "Well… We found her driving off a cliff. And then, landing into the water." Seth said. I shook Seth's arm off me. "I did what?" I asked screeching. "Oh yeah, her head hurts and she doesn't know anything." Seth added.

"Wait! I did what?" I asked again in disbelief. "She did what?" A girl with Black spiky hair asked walking out of the house. Oh Shortie.

Just then Leech started to crack up.

I started to shiver again. Everyone looked at me. "Why are you wet?" Shortie asked.

"I don't know." I said looking at the snow falling and hitting the ground. It was so pretty, the snow was so bright and innocent.

"Let me take a look at her in my office." Dr. Fang said walking to the house. "Okay." I said pulling Seth along with me. When I woke up I felt a connection with Seth.

Everyone followed us into the house. Then Dr. Fang walked up some stairs. I followed him I held onto Seth's shirt.

"Okay so what do you remember?" He asked me when we got to his office.

I told him from when I opened my eyes until I got here. "Oh I see, where does your head hurt?" He asked me.

I pointed to where my head hurts. "My I check it out?" He asked. I nodded.

He put his ice cold hand on where my head hurt. "OW!" I yelled jerking away from him.

"No you may not see my head!" I shouted. My head now started to throb. Now I was freezing and my head was throbbing. "Seth, can we go now?" I asked with my teeth chattering. "No, not yet." Dr. Fang said. "Thank you Carlisle." Seth said. "Wait, Carlisle?" I asked looking at Seth. "Why do you sound confused?" Dr. Fang/ Carlisle asked. "So his name is Carlisle, not Mr. Fang?" I asked shocked, glaring at Seth. Carlisle nodded. "So Leech, Bell, Shortie, The Big One, Mrs. Fang, Sleepless Beauty, Jazz, and Nessie are not their real names?" I shouted getting mad. My head hurt really bad now. Carlisle started to laugh. "Well I am going home." I said getting up. "Wait you don't have a home!" Seth said. "Then…" I thought of what I was going to do. I walked down the stairs. I couldn't find the door. I walked to a living room type place. I saw faces all looking at me. "Where are you going?" Seth asked. My clothing was staring to dry, but my hair was still wet. I squeezed my hair and got water into my hand.

"I am going to join the army." I said throwing the water in my hand in his face. Just then I saw Jacob laughing. I walked over to him. "You lied to me!" I shouted at him. He started to laugh even harder. I slapped him. Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"You lied and now my head hurts." I said clutching my head. That Nessie girl looked offended. "You should clam down, and be nice to him." She said yelling at me. "I might be nice if he didn't lie!"

I shouted back at her. "It was a white lie." Seth said. "It was still a lie." I told Seth. "Jasper calm her down!" That Nessie girl complained. I felt a wave of calm hit me. I took a deep breath, and then shook it off. "So you go running to Jasper when you get mad?" I said looking for a door. The Nessie girl looked like she was going to explode. "Well, calm down before my parents do!" She shouted. "Ooh I am so scared." I said in a mocking tone. "Well they are Vampires." She said, everyone looked at her then she quickly covered her mouth. "Yeah am I am Madonna." I said looking at everyone's expression to her last comment. "But they are so is everyone here, except Seth, and Jacob." She added. I swear everyone here was going to strangle her. "Oh really?" I asked smartly. "Yeah I am joining the army and going to get as far away from here." I said looking for a door. "Do you think they will hire someone who doesn't know their last name?" Seth asked me with a smug grin.

"Well, that doesn't matter." I shot at him. "It sorta does." Seth said. "Shut up!" I yelled at him. "Make me." He said with a grin. "Okay then!" I said springing at him. Every one looked at me shocked. I got close to him, he grabbed my arm then wrapped it around me. It hurt. "Ow" I grimaced. "Give up?" He asked me. "Not yet." I mumbled. I stepped on his foot, then kicked behind his knee. He let go of me and fell to the ground. Everyone watched us. I walked over to Carlisle. "Where is the door?" I asked. My clothing was still damp and my hair was slowly drying. "You can't leave with out me or Jacob." Seth said getting up. "I think I can, so where is it" I asked. Carlisle was silent. I guess I will have to find my way out. "Let me run a few test on you and then you can go." Carlisle said. "Fine." I sighed. Seth smiled. I glared at Seth.

After Carlisle ran a few tests I spoke. "Are you really a vampire?" I asked. He didn't reply. "Okay you can go now." He said after a few minutes. "Thank you. But are you?" I asked walking down the stairs. "Yes." He said sighing.

My eyes got big, "Okay thank you I think I have to go." I said running down the stairs. When I got down stairs I tripped on Seth. "Lets go. Now!" I said looking at Carlisle's family. "What? Why?" He asked. I whispered in his ear; "These people are vampires!"

"No way!" He said with a smug grin. "Yes, now lets move!" I said pulling his hand and trying to get out of the room. "They will eat us!" I said loudly. I didn't notice that I have everyone's attention. "Oh no!" He said in a mocking tone. Just then the bronze hair boy, the one who looks like he is in pain, and a big man with black hair all stood up. They walked closer to me. I dropped to my knees and covered my head screaming. "Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" They all started to laugh.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I shut my eyes tight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Samantha's POV_

"You know we don't bite." I heard a loud booming voice say. "Humm. Vampires that don't bite. Ironic." I said with a pinch of sarcasm. Everyone chuckled.

"Dearest Seth, can we go now?" I asked through my arms.

"Fine." I heard him say. "Thank you." I said looking up at everyone. My clothing was now dry. He helped me. Carlisle showed Jacob, Seth, and me the door. Everyone followed us. Carlisle opened the door and a foot of snow was already on the ground. Everyone gasped, I gasped with excitement.

I braced myself; the spiky hair girl shouted "No" Seth tried to grab me. I ran around in the snow. I have never seen it snow so much in so little time. Or this much snow.

"What is the big deal?" I asked twirling around in the snow. I got dizzy. "You are going to get hurt." She said with glazed eyes. "No, I won't." I said in a sassy tone.

"I have seen it stop her!" She said seriously. "How did you see it?" I said while spinning faster.

"Stop her!" She shouted. She sounded so serious. The boys in the family were about to walk over to me. "Fine." I said stopping. "Whoa, I see two of all of you, and what is that green light?" I asked. "Green light?" The all asked in wonder. "Yeah, over there." I said wobbly and pointing to a space between two trees. "I don't see a green light." They all said.

"Maybe it's just me." I mumbled I got my full sight back. I saw all the faces again but the light was getting brighter. I took a step my foot slid. My eyes got big and I had a grin on my face. "You know you shouldn't do that either." The guy with bronze hair said. "I don't care." I said putting both my feet on the ice. I slid around on the ice I found a big circle and slid around it. My balance was perfect, I was consecrated on skating. I was having fun when someone spoke. "You know that's dangerous." I heard a loud voice say. It startled me. I lost my balance. I started to fall backwards. "Whoa!" I shouted as I got closer to the ground. I stuck my hands out behind me to catch my fall I stuck out my hand to catch my fall. I was now on my butt, and I knew I was going to hit my head. I hit the ground my head landed with a huge "_THUD!". _I think I might cry. Now my head hurt like 10 times more than before. I brought my hand to my head and felt warm liquid, I looked at my hand and saw blood. "Crap, Vampires." I mumbled.

_Seth's POV_

Samantha was totally insane. She decided to go skating. When Alice said, she saw her getting hurt, knew this couldn't end well. When Emmett said something it startled her. That when I knew everything was going down hill.

When her head hit the ground I ran to her. "Crap, Vampires." I heard her mumble.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Do I look okay?" She asked. I grabbed her and put her in my arms. "Don't let them kill me." She mumbled passing out in my arms.

"Carlisle!" I shouted running over to him. She looked like she was bleeding more, but her matched the color of blood, but only a few shades darker.

Carlisle ran over to me and looked at her head. "Take her to my office and set her on the couch. We went upstairs. When we got up in his office Carlisle said something to me. "You can put her down." He said signing and looking at her head. "No." I said holding on to her. "Seth, it would be best for her." He said, He knew I had feelings for her, which I did. I set her down very gently. I walked out of the room to meet Jacob standing at the base of the steps. Smiling.

"What?" I asked him, while he was smiling. "You didn't just im…" He started I cut him, off. "No!" I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"Aww, My little boy has grown up." Jack said grinning.

Jake knew I had imprinted when I first saw her out, of her car. "So?" I asked. I heard a squeal come from the living. We ran to the living room. I saw Bella; she ran over and gave me a hug. "Awwh, Sethers has an imprint!" She said she stopped giving me a hug.

"Wow, word travels fast." I mumbled. "Wow, good choice." Nessie mumbled.

"Shut up, Loch Ness Monster." I shot at her.

We sat and talked for awhile, Carlisle came down stairs. "She will be okay, but she may have forgotten even more." He said. "Great." I mumbled. She probably won't remember me. I thought. "Seth, I wouldn't be so sure of that." Edward piped up. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She has strong feelings for you." Edward said, while Jasper nodded. "Really?" I asked. "Its strange I get waves of her mind. I can read her mind, sometimes. But right now she is blank. And I heard her think; she really likes you, before she passed out." Edward said.

Just then I heard a blood curling scream, coming from up stairs. I bolted up the stairs and saw her, tossing and turning in her sleep, she let out on other scream.

I ran to her side. "Wake up." I told her. "Wake up!" I shouted. She squeezed her eyes tight and grabbed my arm, she was still asleep. "Seth! Seth!" She shouted in her sleep. She called for me. "No! No! NO!" She screamed. "Wake up!" I shouted louder.

"I got her." Edward said. "She, she is scared. She saw, a red eye vampire. That looked strangely like Me?"

"Seth!" She shouted asleep. "She sees you, and the vampire fighting." He paused. "NOO! Come Back, Please come back." She pleaded asleep. Edward was silent. "She…She saw you die." Edward choked out. "Wake up!" I shouted, shaking her, She opened her eyes. "Seth!" She asked.

"And I lost her." Edward mumbled. She jumped on top of me and gave me a hug. "I thought you were gone." She said hugging me tighter. "It's okay, I am here." I told her not wanting to ever let her go.

She looked at Edward and screamed. Edward looked sad. "I want to take you to the pack." He said. "The who?" She asked letting go of me. "I will tell you when we get there." I told her. "How the streets are covered by snow." She said in a huff. "We can run." I said with a grin. "RUN?" She asked. "Yeah, you can close your eyes and when you open them will be there." I told her honestly. "Really" She asked. "She believes you, but only you." Jasper said. "Yeah, Jake I am going to take her back." I said standing up. She looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Okay, I will go with you." He said. Nessie looked at him with sad eyes. "Let's go." I said helping her up. "Are you going to slip?" She asked nervously. "I promise." I told her. "Okay." She said agreeing.

We walked down stairs, we said good by and then I picked her up bridal style, she closed her eyes and held onto me. I took off. Me and Jake ran for about 5 minutes, "Open your eyes." I told her. Her eyes fluttered open. We were standing in front of Emily's house.

Just then the back walked out. I set her down. "Oh you brought her home." Were

Embry's first words. "You smell like blood and…" Sam stared. Samantha stopped him and whispered in my ear. "Do they know about vampires?" She asked me. "Yah." I told her. "Why do you smell like blood?" Sam asked. "Sorry." Samantha said. "Oh so this is your fault?" Sam snapped. I was about to explode, blaming her for what? "What did I do?" Samantha asked clueless. Sam looked shocked. "Emily please get her showered." Jacob said shooing Samantha away. "Okay." Emily said grabbing Samantha's hand and pulling her inside. "Wait, Seth who is she?" She asked as she was being pulled inside. About 5 minutes later Jacob spoke.

"Seth has big news." Jacob said. Sam raised his eyebrow. "He Imprinted." Jacob said with a grin. Just then Emily and Leah burst through the door. "Aww My baby brother has an imprint." Leah said.

_Samantha's POV_

I was taking a "shower" what ever that was. I used some shampoo what smelled like "Cherries" or what ever that is, but it smelled good. When I put it in my hair my head it stung and hurt, concreted on how today has been and ignored the pain. When I rinsed everything out of my hair I washed my body with a rag and a bottle of soap.

When I was done with everything I dried off and put on the clothing Emily and Leah let me use. The gave me a black shirt, some under wear and bra, a long and big, bright, navy, blue sweat shirt with some words in white, some white legging, jeans, some soft socks, and furry brown boots. I put on my underwear and bra, put the shirt on, then put the sweat shirt, put the leggings on, put on the soft socks, then the boots. I thought the outfit was cute, without the jeans.

I looked around and saw a sink; I looked around it and saw something that looked cool. I plugged it into the wall, I flipped the switch on and it started to blow out hat air. I waved in front of my face and it blew my hair back, but it was warm and dryish. So I decided to dry my hair with it. When my hair was dry I put the drier back and put the jeans with it.

I opened the bathroom door and looked around. I went down the hallway that Emily and Leah took me down. I saw a room with a TV thingy and then a door. Out the door I saw movement. I decided to walk outside. I was not prepared for the cold, but if felt good. I heard talking. No one noticed, I saw Seth and his friends playing with snow further out.

Seth noticed me. Emily and Leah looked at me. "You were supposed to wear the jeans, over the leggings." Leah said sighing. "Well, I thought it was cuter without them" I said. Emily smiled. "I think you look hot." She said giggling. "But I am freezing." I told her seriously. Everyone started laughing. I saw Seth and smiled.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Seth's POV_

I saw Samantha come out side, when she walked out Leah commented on how she was supposed to wear jeans, but Emily thought she looked hot. I agreed. I picked up some snow and hurled it at Leah. She stopped looking at Samantha then saw me grinning. She glared at me then picked up snow. She flung it at me, it hit me right on the chest, I barely felt anything.

Then Embry got the idea, "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" He shouted in the top of his lungs picking up a pile of snow. Emily explained to Samantha what the point of the game was she kept talking to Samantha. Samantha smiled then ran inside. "Why did she go inside?" I asked Emily, dodging snow coming from the pack. "She said she will be right back." Emily said grinning.

Samantha didn't come out, I got worried. Leah and Emily were gone. Sam noticed that Emily was gone. Just then I heard a shriek of 3 voices. I heard "HELP", "SETH", and "SAM!" It sounded like it came from the back of the house. The pack and I ran to the back. We saw snow covered trees, and walls between two trees. Just then I saw Leah she ran over to the east. "Leah? What are you going?" I asked when I couldn't see her. I saw Samantha pop up. "ATTACK!" I heard her yell. Just then Emily and Leah popped up and started to shoot snowballs at us. The pack and I were still in shock. Samantha walked over with something behind her back. She pulled out a big, white gun. "Whoa!" I shouted. She aimed it at me. I swear I thought she would kill me. She pulled the trigger and out shot a snowball at 150mph. She started to laugh. She laughed so hard she sat down on the snow. She wiped tears from her eyes. I had no idea what was so funny. "What is so funny?" I asked her. "Your face when I pulled out the gun thingy." She said laughing a whole new set of laughs.

I walked closer to her. She pointed her gun at me, laughing. She stood up. I stepped closer to her. "Take one step closer to me I will shoot your buddies, Starting with that guy." She said pointing at Quil. I took a few steps away from her, only because of the glare of Sam. She shot Quil and ran. "Hey!" He shouted, chasing after her. "I thought you wouldn't shoot me." He said grabbing her by her sweat shirt. She turned around; she had a hug smile on her face, "I am sorry." She said grinning. "Promise you won't do that again?" He asked her like she was two. "I can't promise." She said shooting Quil, he let go of her. She took off, this time I chased her. She ran over a snow wall, I was there in 30 seconds. I looked over her wall, and saw nothing there. I heard her breathing. I felt something being put to my head. "I will let you go if." She said trying to compromise with me. "What?" I asked. She opened her mouth when she screamed a playful scream. She dropped the gun. I turned around and saw Quil picking her up, walking away with her on his shoulder. She was kicking, screaming, and laughing.

I grabbed the gun and held it up in the air. "Put me down!" She shouted. "Put her down." I said. "Make me." Quil said with a childish tone.

Out from no where 5 year old Claire came out with Emily. I ran over to Emily and grabbed Claire. I ran back to where Quil was. "Hey you have my imprint!" He shouted. "Well you have mine." I shot at him. Samantha was lost at imprint. Claire just realized Quil was there. "Quil!" She shouted trying to get out of my arms. I held on tight to her. "Seth, let me see Quil." She said with her eyes watering. This would break Quil down.

Samantha was still lost. "What is imprinting?" She kept muttering to herself. Claire was now hysterically crying. Quil set Samantha gently on the ground. "Now give me my imprint." He said walking over to Claire. Claire jumped into his arms and her tears dried.

Claire's teeth started to chatter. Quil gave her a warm hug.

Samantha looked at me. "Is imprinting like claiming someone?" She asked me. I looked at her. "No, it's like finding your soul mate and you can't refuse then and vise versa." I heard Embry say. "Hum and I heard you say some think like 'give me my imprint.' And for that term imprint, I assumed that you meant me?" Samantha asked looking at me. I couldn't tell what her emotion was. "I will that as a yes. So you imprinted on me?" She asked me. I just nodded. "Well you know how Embry said; the imprintee can't refuse the imprinter? Well I think I am refusing you." She said walking away. I was just heartbroken.

_Samantha's POV_

I can't believe that, SETH! I yelled in my head. And Embry telling me I can't refuse who ever the imprinter is. Wow, and I never knew this? I thought loudly. I walked away and found a tree. I felt all eyes on me. I climbed the tree. "Samantha? What are you doing?" I heard Emily ask. "Finding a place to sleep." I told her, all of a sudden a blizzard started. "You will freeze, come inside, I will make you a cup of hot chocolate and we can talk the whole imprinting thing over." She said.

It was a tempting offer considering my fingers were going numb. It was snowing even harder. I got out of my tree and started to walk.  
I walked for what seemed like hours. I saw a light and a big house, it looked familiar. I realized that it was the Cullen's house. Although I was partly terrified. I figured I could pay them a visit. And I was freezing; I was lost feeling in my feet along ago. I walked up to a door, which seemed like the front door. I knocked on the, waited for an answer. I got no reply, I knocked on the door again. No answer. "Is anyone there?" I asked hitting on the door, the snow was up to my knees. I heard the door unlock. "Samantha? What are you doing here?" I heard Carlisle ask. "Well, is anyone here I can talk to?" I asked. "There is Bella, she dealt with imprinting, and then there's..." I stopped him. "Is Bella here?" I asked while my teeth chattered. "Yes she is." he said "May I talk to her.?" I asked. "Edward please get Bella!" Carlisle shouted. "Please come inside." he told me. "Thank you." I said walking inside his house.  
The house was so warm, and it smelled like a thing, oh yeah cinnamon apples. I remembered something!  
Some girl with brown hair walked down the hall and stopped at Carlisle and me. "Hello Samantha." She said.

"Hi." I said looking down. "Jacob has called and said Seth and everyone is worried sick about you." Bella told me. "Well I am sorry for everyone, but I think Seth deserves it." I mumbled. "Why, Seth really likes you." Bella told me bring me down a hallway. "That may be, but imprinting is stupid" I told her. We walked into a room with a fireplace and the Nessie girl was there. "Hey! Imprinting is not stupid!" The Nessie girl shouted at me. "Well you will think it is when you hear what my story is." I said.  
I told them my story. I didn't notice halfway through my story, 3 more people joined. There was a blonde, black haired spiky hair girl, and a red head.  
When I finished my story they were all silent. "Hi, I am Alice." the black haired girl said. "And this is Rosalie," she said pointing to blonde, "And this is Esme." Alice said pointing to the red head. "Well, Imprinting is not Embry said." Bella said, and Nessie nodded. "What is it then? And the way they talked about me and Claire was like I wasn't even there." I told them.  
"Well imprinting is like love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger. It's like the ONE. It's you holding them to the earth not gravity. Your absolute soul mate. Your one and only. Life has no meaning with out them. Once the imprinter even looks at the right person they become their everything. They're world. Like everything revolves around them. The imprinter can do anything for them and he/she will." Bella said. "Well that is better than what Embry told me." I said sighing.  
"I am sorry but, you need to change." Alice said. "But I am comfy, in these clothes." I told her. She stood up, she looked taller than me. I was shorter than almost everyone I have met.  
"Come on I will get you some clothing." Alice said getting me away from the warm fire. "Do I have to?" I asked as she dragged me from my arms.  
"Yes!" she shouted, just then 3 people walked in the door, I strong guy with big mussels. The person that looked like the person who killed Seth, and then the person who looked like he was in pain. "Uncle Emmett!" Nessie shouted. As she ran into the strong guy. "Meet, Edward," Bella said pointing to the bronze haired boy. "And Jasper." Alice said she let go of me and ran over to Jasper. "Please keep your thoughts to your self, Emmett." Edward said. I was confused. "He can read minds, Jasper can feel emotions and control your mind, I can see the future, and Bella can shield people."

Alice told me.

"Cool." I said, sighing, I was happy Alice forgot about my clothing. Edward smirked, "Alice I love Samantha's clothing." Edward said. "Screw you." I mumbled. He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Alice said walking over to me. "No!" I moaned. "Come on it will be fun!" she said. "Really? For who?" I asked.  
She huffed then sat down in defeat. "So are you going back to Seth?" Rosalie asked. "Why are you interested in the mutts?" Emmett asked. "Why did you call them mutts?" I asked. Emmett zipped his lips. "Well, are you?" she asked again. "I know I should, but..." I stared, but Alice cut me off. "We are getting visitors, in about 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" Alice said. "Ding, Dong" the door bell went off. "He wants to talk to you." Edward said looking at me.  
"Hello, Seth," I heard Carlisle say when he opened the door. "She is here, can I here her." Seth said. Bella picked me my and started to push me towards where Seth's voice was coming from, "No, no, no." I said grabbing part of the wall while Bella kept shoving me towards Seth. Seth started to walk down the hallway. She got my hands off the wall, I tried to get back couch. When Seth walked in the door his eyes were down, Bella did this fast thing so I was now facing Seth, she let go and I ran into Seth. He caught me. I whipped my head around to see Bella sitting on the couch acting like nothing happened. "I hate you Bella." I hissed at her.  
"How did you get here?" he asked me. "I walked, in my depression." I said trying to make him feel bad, it worked, just then I felt the need to say sorry to him for running away. "I am so sorry I ran away." I blurted out. I looked at jasper and he looked like he was about to explode laughing.

"Jasper! Stop messing with my mind!" I shouted at him. "So you didn't say that?" Seth asked me. "No I didn't say that! That freak over there made me say that." I told Seth glaring at Jasper.  
Seth looked hurt and he looked down. "Look, I am truly and honestly sorry I ran away from you, the way you said imprint, it made me feel weird like you owned me, and that you were going to force me to love you." I admitted to him. Seth looked at Jasper then at me, then he looked deeply into my eyes.  
"He didn't make me say that, I told him looking away from him. He still looked sad; I pulled him into a hug. I heard some "Awhs" and "How cute" and there was a comment from Emmett. He was sniffling and wiping his eyes. "What? It's just so sweet." Emmett said blowing his nose.  
Seth stopped giving me a hug.  
"Rose you are so lucky to have such a sensitive guy." I said sarcastically.  
"I know she is so lucky to have me." Emmett said putting his hand around her waist.  
"Well the boys, Leah, and Emily are all worried about you." Seth said "Well, buy guys!" I said waving to them. We walked down the hallway. "So how did you walk here?" He asked me when we walked out the front door. "So how did you end up here?" Seth asked me. "I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care where I ended up." I told him looking at the snow falling and the bright moon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Samantha POV_

"So you didn't care when you ended up?" Seth asked me. "No, should I?" I asked. "Yes you should, you could pass out in a cave that has bears, and they could maul you to death." Seth said with a smirk. "Well, then. Bears would get a meal and I would become a star." I told him. "Yeah, that's sure a win, win situation." Seth said sarcastically. Then from no where a song hit me. I felt the need to sing. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took a midnight train going anywhere." I started to sing. Seth looked at me strangely then started to sing. "Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere." I started to sing along. "A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on, and on, and on, and Onnnn" we both sang. "Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights people, living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night." we both sang off key, and then Seth started to sing. "Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time. Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends.  
It goes on and on and on and on" then I sang while laughing. My teeth started to chatter, Seth noticed and he put his arms around me and he warmed me up, it was amazing he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts and not cold.  
"Don't stop believin'. Hold on to the feelin'. Streetlights people"  
I could hear the music playing in my head with the piano.  
"Don't stop believin'. Hold on. Streetlights people" Seth sang.  
"Don't stop believin'. Hold on to the feelin'. Streetlights people" we both sang.  
We sang the song as loud as we could, we also sang all the way to Emily's house. We burst through the door laughing and shouting "DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'!" When we got inside everyone was awake. They looked like they just woke up. "Oh, hello." I said while Seth and I were still in hysterics. "Well I am glad to see Sethypoo and his girl are all happy, but I am not a fan of the off key Journey." Jared mumbled. "Wait? Were y'all having a sleepover?" I asked. "Y'all?" Seth asked. "Yes? Y'all, you all: y'all. Were y'all having a sleepover?" I asked again. Everyone looked at each other. "Sure we were having a sleepover." Leah said. "Cool! I love sleepovers. Well I think I do, my mind says I do, like something about my last name being Lewis or something." I said "Wait your last name is Lewis?" Seth asked.  
"I think."

_Seth POV _  
Okay so I know her last name. Maybe I can go to the police and maybe the detectives to see what they know about her.

I drove up to the police station. I saw that the sun was out. The police station was pretty plain. When I walked into the door I saw a police officer and I walked up to him. "Hello, sir. Do you know anything about Samantha Lewis?" I asked him. "Not on the top of my head, but I can check." the officer said walking away. After 10 minuets he came back.  
"Well, she was accused for killing her boyfriend, because she was the only on who saw the whole thing, but when we got to the scene we saw her tied up to a lamp post and that her boyfriend made her watch his suicide. And that her parents were arrested for drug abuse about 5 times. She lived in Kansas and lived basically on the streets." He said, those words broke my heart. I thought of Sammie (my new nickname for her) and how she thought everyone was having a sleepover, the thought made me chuckle. I thanked the officer and walked back to my car and drove back to Emily's where Sammie was sleeping. I bet she would like sleeping at my house with Leah and me. When I got to the house I saw that the pack was awake and Sammie was missing. I looked around for her with my eyes. "Don't worry lover boy, she's taking a shower." Embry said. "So what do you know about her?" Emily asked. I explained to them what Sammie's past was. "Oh that poor child." Emily said. Everyone was silent. "I am going to show her today, the other side of me." I said. A door opened and Sammie was walking down the hall with something behind her back. Today she was dressed in an orange sweat shirt, jeans, and black cowboy boots. She found an extension cord then plugged something in, she pressed a button, it sounded like a blow drier, but her hair was dry. Everyone was watching her. She turned around with a blow drier in her hands making it look like a gun. She aimed it at Embry and made the blow drier go "Vroom, Vroom" like gun shots. Then she ducked behind the sofa. "Agent Seffy, do you read me? Over." she said like she was talking on a walkie talkie. "Yes I hear you agent Sammie." I told her. She giggled at the Sammie part. "I have a mission for you, if you choose to accept it. Over." she said. "I accept. Over." I said, she popped up and startled everyone. She did a flip over the couch and ran over to me and grabbed my arm and said "Follow me" She said. We went behind the couch. "What is the mission?" I asked, I noticed the hair drier away from her. "You promise we will work together?" she asked. I snatched the hair drier. "I work alone." I said pointing the drier at her. "No!" she gasped. "Yes!" I shouted. She tried to jump over the couch. I grabbed her foot and pulled her into my arms. "Muhahahahaha." I laughed as she struggled in my arms. I picked her up and ran out side with her. I placed her on an old tree stump. "Stay here." I told her backing away. The pack and Emily were outside. I started to get the power in me to phase. "What?" she asked walking towards me. It was too late. I really tried to stop but I was a wolf and I smelled blood.  
I saw Sammie on the ground clutching her side I saw red on her orange sweat shirt. I felt horrible I hurt her. The pack ran over to her. But Sam and Jacob ran over to me. I looked down. I saw part of her orange sweatshirt on my claw. "Sam, the cut is too deep for me to clean. And the bleeding is getting worse." Emily said. "I will take her back to Carlisle." Jacob said. I ran off. "Seth!" I heard Sammie yell. I saw Jacob pick her up and take off.

_Samantha POV  
_  
I saw a wolf in Seth's spot and that he took off. "Seth!" I screeched. I didn't want him to leave. Next thing I knew I was being picked up and was at the Cullen's. "Hello, back so soon?" Edward asked when he saw me and Jacob. Carlisle walked to the door and said to bring me up stairs. "What's wrong?" Bella asked when she saw me. I looked at Carlisle's office and thought that I was in here way too much. "Let's look at that cut of yours." Carlisle said, I shook my head, no. "I want to see Seth." I told him. "Can't you wait until you are fixed?" he asked. "No, I will not let you lay a hand on me until I can see Seth." I told him. "You are loosing too much blood to see him." Carlisle told me. "I don't care." I said looking at Jacob. "Go find Seth." Carlisle said to Jacob.  
"Seth is a wolf." I told Bella. "Yes he is." Bella said. "And know what he is werewolf, and so is the pack except Emily." Bella added. "Wow vampires and werewolves, crazy world." I mumbled.

_Seth POV_

I heard Jacob was on my tail.  
_She won't let Carlisle touch her until she can see you._ Jacob told me in my mind. _Really?_ I thought. _Yes! She is loosing too much blood, but all she wants is you._ Jacob told me. I turned around and ran to the Cullen's. I phased back to human when I was at the door I barged in and ran to Carlisle's office. I saw Sammie. She smiled and jumped up and gave me a hug. "Now can I take a look at you?" Carlisle asked. "Yes." She told him. She sat on his desk. He lifted up the side of her shirt and looked at the wound I caused. I would have left right then and there, but Sammie had her arms wrapped around me. When Carlisle put something on her she squeezed her eyes shut and held on even tighter to me. Carlisle gave her stitches; thank god I didn't hurt her anymore. We walked down the stairs she was wrapped around me. "What happened?" Bella asked again. There was the Cullen family waiting for us. "There was an accident." Sammie said with a smirk and looked at me with her eyes. I still felt bad. "What happened though, Jacob won't tell, or think about it." Bella said. "Well I got to close to him, when he became a werewolf." she said playfully punching me on the arm at the word werewolf. "Who told you?" I asked her. "Bella." She said. "Oh." I said sighing. "Werewolves are cool, and you are a very cute one at that." she said smiling. I grinned at that sentence. "Well thank you Carlisle." She told him. "As long as Seth was there you were fine." Carlisle said. I could see Sammie's eyes were getting heavier. She would close her eyes then a few seconds later she would open them. "Someone's tired." Jasper said. I picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in my chest and drifted away. "Thank you Carlisle." I said facing him. "You found a suborn girl." Emmett said looking at Sammie. "Yeah, but we are perfect, you should have heard out Don't Stop Believin' duet." I told him. "Oh Trust me we did." Edward scoffed. "Yeah, but she didn't even know she knew the song." I told them. "What are you saying that she is getting her memory back?" Carlisle asked. "Well I know why she committed suicide. And I can't blame her." I told them. All their eyes got big. "Can you tell us?" Alice asked. I told them Sammie's past. The thing that hurt me most that she was forced to watch her boyfriend kill himself. Sammie took a deep breath. I hope she didn't hear. "Well I think we should get going." I said looking at Sammie. The way her deep red hair framed her face it looked perfect. "Bye Seth." Carlisle said as Sammie and I left his house. "Take care of her. She has been her way to many times." Rosalie said. "Shut it Leech." I snapped at her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Seth POV  
_  
"So you're telling me that you are a werewolf?" Sammie asked, as we walked along the beach while holding hands. "Yes." I said. "Well, that is freaking awesome!" she said jumping up and down. "So what do werewolves do?" she asked. "Well we protect humans from vampires." I told her. "Oh, what about the Cullen family?" She asked. "Well they only drink animal blood." I told her. "Interesting." She muttered. "Well, I would love to be a wolf, but I think I like being a human." She told me. It had been 6 Months since I saved her. She still didn't know about her past. "Well, do you want to race?" She asked. "You want to race a werewolf?" I asked surprised. "Yes." she said. "So what happened when I win?" I asked. "Loser kisses winner. To that big tree over there." she said. This would be our first then. She took off her flip flops and put them in her hand. Today was a rare warm day, so it was about 83. We planned on going swimming but I decided to tell her about me. "Ready, set, GO!" I shouted. She took off, she was in the lead. I mean for a human she was fast! I was behind her. I saw the pack waiting by the tree. She got there faster than me. "Dude! I just pwned you!" She shouted. She wasn't even out of breath. "And you said your part wolf?" she shouted. "And I thought wolves were fast." she said enjoying her victory. "You know they are wolves too." I told her pointing to the pack. "Well, I bet they are faster than you." She said looking at them. "Rematch! Now!" I shouted. "Someone is an angry wolf." she teased. "Fine, how about to the rock, and back." She said pointing to rock in the water. "Deal." I said. "Go!" she shouted. I took off, we were neck and neck. She dived into the water. "Ahh, it's cold!" she yelled when we got to the rock. I was there before her. The pack came after us.  
"Can we have privacy?" Sammie asked. "Well, we want to see Sethy's first kiss." Jacob said grinning. "You have never kissed a girl?" Sammie asked. "Well, I wanted to save it for my first imprint." I told them. All the pack started to laugh. "Awh that is so cute!" Sammie said. She kissed me. A wave crashed into us. It knocked the pack down, but me and Sammie were sturdy. "You should really get a room." Embry said laughing. Sammie pulled away. "Shut up!" she shouted chasing after him. "Well you should." Embry said running. She laughed and ran after him on the beach. She jumped and tackled him. She was sitting on his back, when I was on the beach. "Get her off me!" Embry shouted. "Why can't you get up?" I asked. "She threatened to declaw me, in my sleep!" he shrieked. "Is this true?" I asked. "Yes, yes it is." she said. "Well, let's go visit the Cullen's!" She said. She got up and walked on Embry's back then jumped off his back.  
"Let's go!" I said she smiled. I put her on my back and ran with the pack. I let her listen to my iPod on the way there. When I got to the Cullen's, the house smelled different. We walked into the house and some unfriendly faces. "What up? What up?" Sammie asked partying into the Cullen's living room, listening to Mine by Taylor Swift. "So what up? My Vampires!" She asked.  
"Hey Seth you are they best thing that's ever been mine." She said. "Who is this?" Alec asked. "This is Sammie, Seth's imprint." Sam said. "I see that she is human. And she knows about us?" Aro asked. Sammie was now listening to Your Love is my Drug. "Well, you see that..." I started. "Your love is my drug, Seth." Sammie said. Jane ripped the head sets out of her ears, "Hey! I was listening to that." Sammie shouted. "Oh, hello." Sammie said hiding me. Carlisle whispered something to Volturi. "I see." Aro said when Carlisle was done talking. "So told you about vampires?" Aro asked calmly. Nessie looked guilty. "I shall not tell." Sammie said. "You must tell us, who ever it was must be punished." Aro said. "I won't tell. I wouldn't do that to a friend." She replied. "Do you know who we are?" Jane asked. "Well to be honest, no I don't. I am supposed to be scared or something?" I asked. Jane looked like she was about to explode. "Give her a reason to be scared." Aro said. "No!" I shouted. But it was too late, Jane was doing her powers. "Aro! It's not working!" Jane shouted. "Wait is she like terrifying or something? I mean I am taller than her? Dude! I am taller than someone!" Sammie yelled. "Calm her down." Edward said. Sammie took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Wow, for a shape shifter's imprint she has good self control." Alec said. "Haha no you should see her when she is on coke." Jared said. "Wait! I thought you were a Werewolf." Sammie said. "Well..." I started. "Her temper is getting up." Jasper said. "Thanks Jasper!" Sammie said bitterly. "What else are you not tell me? What my past is?" Sammie asked looking at me. I looked away from her. "So what's my past?" Sammie asked. "How do you know I know your past?" I asked. "You are very easy to read." She replied. I thought about what happened. Edward looked at me. "You should tell her, she wants an honest relationship." Edward said. I sighed and told her, her past. I ended it "sorry." Jasper looked confused. And Edward was looking at Sammie strangely. "Wow, that was interesting past." She mumbled "Well, this was fun, but the human knows too much." Marcus said. "So we will take her." Marcus added. "No!" I shouted. Sammie grabbed onto my arm and clung on to me. I wrapped my arms around her and protected her. "I won't tell anyone about vampires." Sammie said. "How should we trust you?" Jane asked. "Well, where should I start? I am keeping secrets for 2 creatures that can kill me in a blink of an eye. And if I told anyone their secret they would kill me for sure." She said. "Hum, I can either shut up, or die; I wonder what I would choose." She said sarcastically. Jane growled. "So are you leaving?" Sammie asked. The Volturi looked taken aback.

The Volturi left and everyone looked at Sammie. "What did I do?" She asked. "You about killed all of us." Edward scoffed. "Well, I didn't!" She shot at him. "Yes she didn't so Edward calm down." Carlisle said. "Yeah, Edward calm down." Sammie said. Edward about sprang at her. "Well we are going now." I said pulling her away. "Bye everyone!" Sammie shouted walking away. We walked outside when we heard a growl. I saw Volturi standing where we were going. "Back so soon?" Sammie asked. "Do you really think we were going to leave with a human knowing the secret?" Alec asked. "Yes, you had me sold." Sammie mumbled. Then Felix sprang at Sammie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sammie's POV_

Its really funny, how your life flashes before your eyes, and how you don't take life for granted. "Sammie!" I heard Seth screech. I saw a guy with short, brown hair spring at me. He wrapped his hands around my neck. "Stay still." I heard a calm voice say. I felt myself being transferred from one person to another. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I felt a cold hand touch my cheek. "Such a beautiful young girl, too bad she knows so much." a near by voice said. "Please, don't hurt me." I squeaked.

"Why?" The voice asked, sounding a little surprised. "Because… Because I am in love." I said. "I was once in love." I heard him say sighing. "What-what happened?" I asked. My voice was shaking. "She was killed." I heard him say. "And you looked just so much like her." He let go of me, I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that the man, who just tried to kill me, was now, looking very depressed and heart broken. I looked around and saw Seth running to me; he picked me up and gave me a hug. "I was so scared that I was going to loose you." He said holding me tight and running his fingers, through my hair.

"We are going now." I Seth said, walking away from his pack with me in his arms.

_Seth's POV_

I was so scared that she was going to be a blood bank. I carried her into the forest. She looked depressed. "What?" I asked her. "It's just that his, wife, his love, was killed." She said, resting her head on my chest. "So you are depressed because a bloodsucker's wife died?" He asked. "Well, how would feel, if, I was murdered, and you were depressed, would you want people to care?" She asked, getting uptight again. "I am sorry, I should be more caring." I said kissing her forehead. "Thank you." She replied, I smiled. I ran back to my house, mom wasn't there. I set her on the family room couch. "I will be right back, I need to check back with the pack." I told her. "Okay. I will be here." She replied. She was so cute. "If you need anything call me." I added. She just smiled. I walked out of my house than phased and ran back to Emily's house.

_So Seth, you left the girl at the house? That is a pure sign of Sethness. _I heard Jared think. _**Shut up **_I growled at him. _Touchy. _He shot back.  Enough Sam and Jacob said at the same time. I changed back to human. "So, how was she?" Leah asked, "Well, she felt bad for the bloodsucker. She was sad because his love was murdered." I said sighing. "She is different." Embry said changing back. "Yeah…Hey!" I said, realizing that he just made fun of my imprint.

I thought of Sammie and forgot about Embry. Man I loved her. "You needed me?" I asked wanting to go home quickly. "We have really big news." Emily said walking out of the house. "I am pregnant!" She said happily. Sam smiled brightly. "And we need some one to be around the house. Because we will be busy with doctor appointment and other baby things. So we were wondering of you would want Sammie to become the new me." Emily said. "I think she would love to, want me to go get her?" I asked. "Sure." Sam said. I ran back home only to hear a big crash. "Sammie?" I asked running into my house. "Yeah, um Seth, we have a problem." She said as I smelled the scent of blood.

**A/N Hey everyone! I am like really sick to my stomach because I haven't updated in awhile and I gave you a really crappy and short chapter. But I promise that I will update more, but I have been really busy with school and other things. So from now on I will update more! :)**


End file.
